Tanisha Abbey
)]] )]] Name: Tanisha Abbey Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Dancing (dance team captain), cooking and cleaning, childcare, partying, social media Appearance: '''Tanisha is an African-American girl who stands at about 5'5" and weighs 185 pounds. She is considered overweight, with a large stomach, some extra fat on her forearms, thick thighs, and large cleavage. Her skin is dark brown, and the skin on her face has some acne scars on her forehead and cheeks. She has short, black hair that reaches about chin length and has a slight wave the closer it is to her chin. She has a round face with plump cheeks, a small nose, and wears black square-framed glasses. Tanisha's clothing tends to be a bit casual and fun. She prefers bright colors and prints, but will also mix it up with darker colors. She tends to prefer dresses to pants and shorts, although she will wear sweatpants or tights if it's colder. She will wear cardigans and sweatshirts in colder weather. She also prefers to wear sneakers and sandals than heels, usually wearing flats at formal events. On the day of the abduction, Tanisha was wearing a black, knee-length dress with some lace trimming near her short sleeves that shows off her arms and cleavage, black leggings, black sneakers, her glasses, and a few bracelets on both wrists. '''Biography: Tanisha Angelle Abbey was born November 16, 1999 in Chattanooga. Her parents are Charmaine and Antoine Abbey. She was their second child, with her brother, Antoine Jr. (AJ), born three years before her. Tanisha would be followed by three more siblings: LaRain (age 14), Caster (age 12), and Nikki (age 9). The family grew up in a lower class neighborhood in Chattanooga, with Charmaine working at a salon as a hairstylist and Andre working for the railroads as an engineer. The Abbeys were a tight-knit family with a lot of relatives in the area. Tanisha grew up with a lot of influence from her parents, aunts and uncles, cousins, and grandparents. This often resulted in a lot of family dinners and church services together, with Tanisha growing up in a casual Baptist family. She was a happy and loud child growing up, one who always liked attention from her family. Because Tanisha was one of the older cousins in her family, she was often tasked to look over her younger cousins and siblings during family events. She liked to come up with games for them to play, and found herself pleased to take responsibility for her younger family members. In her early years, Tanisha also carried a lot of this exuberant personality to school. She found herself to be a talkative and goofy individual, something that made her quite a few friends in her classes. Tanisha would often be told to quiet and settle down, but she would always simmer down a bit before going back to her jovial behavior. This led to some minor disciplinary issues in her early years, but Tanisha learned to control it better as she got older. It was also in this time Tanisha did face some bullying. She was quite heavyset for a child and was teased a bit for that. Charmaine took a lot of time to help Tanisha with her self esteem, primarily by showing her how she could see herself as beautiful despite her weight. Tanisha's female relatives, many of whom were also plus-sized, also tried to help her feel better about herself through encouragement and spending time together. This helped her deal with a lot of her issues, and while they're not completely gone, she's better able to handle teasing. When Tanisha was nine, her family suffered some tragedy. Her mom got into a car accident while she was seven months pregnant with Nikki and was hospitalized. Nikki was born premature and Charmaine was left comatose. After some testing, Charmaine was declared brain dead and was take off life support. Losing her mother affected Tanisha greatly. Her father had to pick up a lot of work to support five children, leaving Tanisha and her siblings in the care of relatives most of the time. Tanisha herself struggled a bit more since she was closer with Charmaine than Antoine. Charmaine encouraged a lot of Tanisha's attitude and spent a lot of time with her. This left her feeling quite sad and depressed for some time after her passing. However, Tanisha took refuge in a lot of family love. Her aunts and grandma made sure she and her siblings were taken care of, and Tanisha soon started to absorb a lot from her relatives. She started to learn to cook from her family and found it quite fun. This led to Tanisha becoming the chef of her family, often taking charge of dinner while her dad was busy with work. She also started to help out around her home a lot more, taking care of a lot of the chores and looking after her youngest siblings with AJ's help. Tanisha had sort of taken the role of the maternal figure in her house, and continues to look after her family when she can. Soon, Tanisha was back to her old self. She began to make her way through life as the same cheery and social girl she was before. She found herself drawn to girls similar to her, such as Joanne Coleman and Adele Jones, and became close to them due to their similar interests and personality types. When she started middle school, Tanisha decided to get involved in hip-hop dancing. One of her older cousins had taught her a few moves and was part of a dance team. Tanisha admired her cousin's dancing and wanted to learn for herself. She signed up for classes, taking two a week and practicing on her own. She soon encouraged her friends to join as well. This has helped keep Tanisha active and develop good stamina, while also helping with her flexibility. While Tanisha has developed good stamina and flexibility, she isn't too physically strong and isn't a great runner, something she has to keep in mind during physical activities. By the time she got to high school, Tanisha had comfortably settled into her skin. She stayed close with Joanne and Adele and even dubbed their clique "The Titty Brigade" to reflect their full-figured beauty. Tanisha spends most of her time with the girls, but also tends to hang out with other dance kids and black kids. She joined the dance team and began to practice with them as much as she did her normal dance classes. With her dedication and passion for the club, Tanisha was elected captain of the dance team by senior year, and has taken the position well, planning many of the team's dance routines for school events and competitions. Tanisha did make a few enemies in high school though. Being loud and heavyset got her a lot of detractors. However, Tanisha is one who often lets criticism roll off her and is not above retaliation. She feels she can dish as well as she can take and will always make an effort to defend herself. She also began to reach out and stand up for other people she saw being bullying and tried to encourage body positivity to overweight kids she saw being picked on. Tanisha also began to join the party scene at George Hunter High. She began to go out with her friends and live it up. She tries to avoid doing anything too dangerous drug use and prefers to go to dance and have a good time. However, she is not averse to drinking at these events, although she makes sure to regulate herself so she doesn't get too intoxicated. She also began to pay attention to social media, spending a lot of her time posting to Facebook and Twitter. She likes to post a lot of photos of herself and her friends, and is fond of using different filters. She also likes to make random observations or post anything she thinks is funny, so she tends to update her accounts daily. In her classes, Tanisha tends to do average. She often skirts the B-C line, often doing poorly in math and sciences. She can study hard and can do well on her tests if she focuses on it, but more often lands in the middle of the class. She prefers her elective courses, such as dance and PE. Tanisha's home life is decent. Her dad still works a lot to support his kids, but he and Tanisha are on good terms. AJ is currently in college on a football scholarship to Ole Miss, so Tanisha doesn't see him as much. They do have occasional phone calls so they at least can keep up with one another. Her relationships with her younger siblings are also fine, as she tends to get along with LaRain, Caster, and Nikki quite well, usually helping them with schoolwork and cooking for them when her dad's busy. She particularly gets along with Nikki, since Nikki was the only one who never got to know their mom. She often plays and looks after Nikki while the others are busy. Tanisha also is still on good terms with the rest of her extended family, usually spending time with them at church or weekends. After school, Tanisha plans to go to a local college and get a degree in early childhood education. She decided she wants to work in a daycare center since she likes taking care of kids and feels she'd be a natural fit in a daycare. Looking after her younger siblings has also given her a bit of skill there and a certain degree of patience she thinks would be useful for working with children. She decided that she wants to attend a local school so that she can stay close to her family and help out around the house, and hopefully get certified to work in a daycare in Chattanooga. Her dad let her know she could go anywhere, but Tanisha decided on her own she wanted to stay in town as she loves her environment and doesn't feel a need to leave it behind. Advantages: Tanisha is very social and easy-going, something that can help her gain allies. She has decent stamina and flexibility from her dance background. She also is quite patient from looking after her younger siblings and can carry that through stressful situations. Disadvantages: Tanisha can be a bit loud and annoying to some, which may make it hard for some people to join her. She is also quick to snap back to retorts, which could lead to trouble if she says the wrong thing. While she is in decent shape from her dance training, she isn't too physically strong and isn't a great runner, which could be detrimental in some situations. Designated Number: Female student no. 025 --- Designated Weapon: Sawed-off Browning A-5 Shotgun Conclusion: The overweight girl isn't good at running? Who'd have guessed? Good thing she has that shotgun, she's going to need it. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Laurels )]] '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Erika Stieglitz 'Collected Weapons: '''Sawed-off Browning A-5 Shotgun (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Cammy Walker-Grimsley, Jeff Greene, Ned Jackson, Shauna Cooke 'Enemies: 'Tonya Collins, Quinn Abert, Erika Stieglitz 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Tanisha recalled her recent visit to the SOTF memorial in DC when she woke, she swore she would not appear there, but also loudly and proudly rejected the thought of using her weapon draw against others. She started to plan, but was interrupted when Jeff Greene burst into the kitchen of the Commissary, angry and upset. She bluntly calmed him, pointing out he had more productive things to be doing than raging at terrorists he couldn't directly enact retribution on. After Jeff calmed the two of them seemed ready to go off and find Tanisha's friends, but they were sidelined by a scene in an adjacent room- Tonya Collins seemed to be threatening Cammy Walker-Grimsley. Tanisha was a bit exasperated as Jeff burst into the scene by breaking the door between them down, but she followed suit, calling out Tonya's claims of innocence when her weapon was in her hands. Tonya began to back off, rebuffing their offers of safety in numbers and taking off to do her own thing. That left Cammy, who was more inclined to join along, and she also pointed out she had a weapon of her own. Tanisha decided Jeff would do best with that when Cammy seemed reluctant to take it for herself, and Tanisha led the trio to their next planned stop. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Tanisha, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *The Curse of Miss Celie *We're Still Waiting for You to Show Your Chartreuself *i'm so 3008 *Just Dance (#SwiftBall) *In Vino Veritas (#SwiftBall) Prom: *Diamond district in the Jag' The Trip: *The Rest of My Life V7: *What a Wicked Way to Treat the Girl That Loves You *I Pray to the Lord You Reveal what His Truth is *Watch Your Step *Someone Get Me Off This Merry-Go-Round Called Life *When you hurt me, you hurt yourself *I'm Here *I'm telling these tears, go and fall away, fall away Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tanisha Abbey. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students